Flying and biting insects, such as mosquitoes and the like, are nuisance during recreational activities outdoors because of the bites they inflict on exposed skin. A person's hair may entangle the insects and more seriously, the person's eyes may trap the insects. In areas where malaria is prevalent, the presence of mosquitoes can be a serious health risk to humans. Protective clothing or avoidance of insect-infested area is often the practical remedy to reduce exposure. Anti-insect clothing is well known and widely used, and may include specially designed overalls and headgear. Specially designed headgear, in the form of hats, is often used with other pieces of protective and includes an anti-insect screen connected to a part of the hat, often near the brim which would, among others, force any broidery to be made at an early stage of the manufacturing thereof, at least before installation of the screen. In some designs, the screen is rolled up and held exterior of the hat using a strip of fabric, which is held in place using a snap button. In this case, it is usually time consuming to roll up the screen and squeezing it tightly in place within an elongated narrow pocket or the like prior to snapping the button. Other elaborate and usually small containment systems have also been designed that include zippers, which may damage the screen that might have a tendency to naturally come out therefrom, and often require extensive modification of the hat, which may be prohibitively expensive for mass production. Furthermore, some designs locate the insect screen around the periphery of brim of the hat, which may be aesthetically unpleasing and may reduce visibility if large screens are employed.
This there is a need for an improved hat with enclosure for an insect screen.